LIFE
by Uchimaze Daisuke
Summary: Naruto Phobia SEX sedangkan Sasuke haus akan SEX dua kepribadian yang berbeda."Ini adalah kejadian yang akan terasa sakit setiap kau mengingatnya, namun sulit untuk kau lupakan.". rate T semi M. masih author baru. gomen kalau jelek.. BL. ganti judul (You Are My Butler Naru-chan). HIATUS. Alasannya, lihat profil Dai! :D
1. Chapter 1

**You Are My Butler, Naru-chan**

**pair:**

**SasuNaru, ItaKyuu**

**Rated : T semi M**

**(BL)**

_PROLOG_

"Uhh.. Sasuke-kun.." desah seorang gadis. Tidak ada satu helai kain pun yang menutupi tubuh _sexy _sang gadis itu. Tangannya ditali oleh sebuah kain putih yang melekat pada sisi tempat tidur, kakinya terentang memperlihatkan daerah terlarang milik para perempuan.

"Cih, dasar wanita murahan" ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan bentuk rambut yang unik. Pemuda itu bertelanjang dada memperlihatkan warna kulitnya yang putih dan bentuk perutnya yang kotak-kotak. Nama pemuda adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pemuda yang sombong, angkuh, dan haus akan _seks. _Sampai saat ini ia tidak pernah menjalani hubungan serius dengan seorang wanuta kecuali satu orang...

"Hah~" menghela napas panjang Sasuke dan langsung memakai kaos dan sepatunya lalu mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan wanita itu dikamar hotel. Mengabaikan desahan dan terikan yang berasal dari wanita itu.

Kaki panjangnya yang berbalut jeans hitam itu melangkah keluar dari hotel menuju parkiran mengambil mobilnya dan pulang menuju rumahnya.

~DAISUKE~

"Cih dimana Sasuke. Kenapa jam segini belum pulang juga." ucap seorang pemuda yang hampir mirip dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu juga berambut hitam namun panjang dikucir, beberapa anak rambut terhelai, membingkai wajahnya yang rupawan. Pemuda itu mempunyai kerutan di wajahnya padahal umurnya masih muda, dia belum ber-istri jangankan ber-istri pacar saja ia tidak punya. Banyak wanita maupun pria yang tergila-gila pada pemuda itu, namun pemuda itu tak merespon.

_'Terserah mereka mau mengagumiku atau membenciku aku tidak peduli. Yang penting saat ini adalah kerja, membuat perusahaan tou-san menjadi perusahaan yang terkenal. Bukan hanya terkenal di dalam negeri ,namun terkenal diluar negeri juga.' _itulah prinsipnya.

Nama pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Itachi kakak kandung dari Uchiha Sasuke, merupakan anak sulung dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Dan merupakan direktur dari salah satu peusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha.

Itachi dari tadi mondar-mandir diruang tamu, mengkhawatirkan adik semata wayangnya yang dari tadi belum pulang padahal jam sudah menunjukkan 1 dini hari, apalagi tadi dia juga mendapaatkan laporan dari pihak sekolahan jika adiknya hari ini tidak masuk sekolah tanpa keterangan.

"Huh~" desah Itachi sambil duduk disofa yang tersedia di ruang tamu itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu mansion itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok Sasuke yang berwajah datar. Sasuke melangkah dengan langkah tanpa dosa melewati kakaknya yang dari tadi mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kemana saja kau seharian ini heh." tanya Itachi dengan dingin.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sasuke tak kalah dinginnya.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku, aku adalah kakak mu Sasuke! dan selama tou-san dan kaa-san ada di paris kau menjadi tanggung jawabku!" ucap Itachi sambil menatap tajam adiknya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung menghadap Itachi, dia balas menatap Itachi dengan tajam. Kedua bola mata onyx itu saling melemparkan tatapan tajam terbaik mereka.

"Hah, sudahlah aku lelah.." ucap Sasuke lalu memalingkan mukanya dan langsung kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua mansion itu.

"Sasuke, aku akan mencarikanmu butler." ucap Itachi sambil menghela napas panjang. Ia lelah dengan sikap adiknya yang semakin hari semakin nakal itu.

"Aku tidah mau." ucap Sasuke dingin dan kembali menghentikan langkahnya yang baru melewati satu anak tangga itu.

"Jika kau tak mau maka aku akan mengASRAMAkan dirimu." ucap Itachi tajam sambil memberi penekanan pada kata ASRAMA.

".." Sasuke diam, dia paling benci yang namanya ASRAMA. Entah sejak kapan ia benci dengan tempat yang bernama ASRAMA itu, mungkin sejak kejadian 'itu'.

"Bagaimana Sasuke kau menilih diASRAMAkan atau kucarikan butler, hmm?" ucap Itachi tenang.

"Terserah, tapi jangan menyeretku lagi ketempat terkutuk itu." ucap Sasuke dengan nada ketus. Dan melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda itu.

"Baiklah" ucap Itachi dengan nada lirih.

~DAISUKE~

"Huh, lalu kenapa aku juga harus disangkutkan dalam permasalahnmu ini tuan Uchiha yang agung?" tanya seorang wanita dengan nada ketus sambil meminum cokelat yang sudah tak terlalu panas itu. Wanita itu berambut biru pendek yang rambutnya dihiasi oleh jepitan rambut dari kertas. Nama wanita itu adalah Konan.

"Bantu aku, untuk mencarikan butler untuk Sasuke." ucap Itachi dingin.

Mereka berdua sedang berada disalah satu cafe yang terkenal dikonoha, Itachi menceritakan semua tentang kejadian kemarin saat ia bertengkar dengan Sasuke dan saat ia memutuskan Sasuke untuk mencarikan butler.

"Aku meminta bantuanmu untuk mencarikan butler untuk Sasuke."

"Butler atau Body guard, yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Konan.

"Butler atau Body guard itu sama saja."

"Beda. Kalau butler itu..."

"Dikamus Uchiha butler dan body guar itu sama saja." potong Itachi dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Huh, terserah."

"Aku butuh butler yang jujur. Dan bisa dipercaya."

"Tujuanmu mencari butler itu... untuk apa?" tanya Konan hati-haati.

"... agar Sasuke tidak pulang malam dan agar konsumsi Sasuke atas sex bisa sedikit berkurang." ucap Itachi dengan pandangan kosong.

"Tapi Sasuke itu licik. Kau tahu kan?"

"Yeah, jika Sasuke licik maka aku akan lebih licik." ucap Itachi tajam.

Konan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk seseorang yang telah membuat Sasuke menjadi pecinta sex seperti ini.

"Kau membutuhkan butler perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Konan.

"Tentu saja laki-laki." ucap Itachi dingin.

"hmm, baiklah akan kuusahakan."

Setelah Konan berbicara seperti itu Itachi pun terdiam.

"..."

"..."

"Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan orang yang cocok menjadi butler Sasuke." ucap Konan pelan.

"Secepat itukah?" tanya Itachi dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Yeah, kau tunggu disini ya! Jangan pergi kemana-mana. Atau aku akan membunuhmu." ucap Konan sambil berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

"Maaf Uzumaki-san, namun cafe ini sudah tidak membutuhkan pegawai lagi." ucap seorang laki-laki berjas sambil tersenyum kepada seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Hah, yasudah kalau begitu. Maaf, sudah mengganggu anda tuan." ucap pemuda itu sambil membungkukkan badannya membentuk sudut 90 derajat.

Setelah itu, ia pun keluar dari cafe itu berjalan gontai menyusuri trotoar.

Sebenarnya nilainya juga lumayan bagus, namun entah kenapa ia sulit mencari pekerjaan. Setiap masuk ke perusahaan, pabrik, cafe, dll pasti jawaban mereka 'tidak membutuhkan pegawai/karyawan lagi'.

Meremas pelan map yang ia bawa, _'ternyata mencari pekerjaan itu sulit juga ya'_ batinnya. Menhela napas panjang ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di salah bangku yang tersedia dihalte bus. Pikirannya kosong menerawang jauh. Membayangkan jika ia sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan

"Uhm, permisi boleh aku duduk dibangku ini?" ucap sebuah Suara. Pemuda pirang itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut biru dengan pakaian kantor sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Uh, oh tentu saja boleh." ucap Pemuda itu sambil menggeser tubuhnya dan membalas senyuman wanita itu dengan senyuman canggung.

"Terima kasih. Ohya, perkenalkan namaku Konan." ucap Wanita yang ternyata Konan itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah, aku Uzumaki Naruto." ucap pemuda itu yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto sambil membalas uluran tangan dari Konan.

"Ah, Uzumaki Naruto ya.. hmm, apa kau ingin melamar kerja?" tanya Konan saat melihat sebuah map berada di genggaman Naruto.

"Ah. Iya Konan-san, namun semua tempat yang aku lamari kerja tidak ada yang mau menerimaku." jawab Naruto lemah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada mapnya.

"Hmmm, bagaimana kalau kau bekerja ditempat temanku?" tawar Konan sambil tersenyum manis. Konan merapalkan semua doa yang ia tahu, ia berdoa dengan khusyuk. Berdoa agar pemuda manis disampingnya ini menerima tawarannya itu.

"Bekerja sebagai apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Bekerja sebagai butler" jawab Konan mantap.

"Hah, butler?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Sekali lagi Konan hanya mengangguk yakin. Naruto diam menimang-nimang apakah pekerjaan ini ia terima atau tidak.

"Hah, baiklah. Ku terima." ucap Naruto sambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Konan langsung bersorak sorai sambil memeluk Naruto erat. Dan Naruto pun membalas pelukannya.

"Tapi aku punya satu kelemahan." ucap Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Konan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa?" tanya Konan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Uhm, aku phobia dengan yang namanya sex bebas." jawab Naruto pelan, namun jawaban pelan Naruto itu masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Konan membuat wanita itu ternganga sedikit.

~DAISUKE~

"Jadi kakak mu itu akan mencarikanu butler Suke?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang dengan mata yang bewarna lavender tak berpupil. Hyuuga Neji.

"hn." jawab Sasuke cuek sambil meminum jus tomatnya.

"Itu artinya kau tidak bisa bebas lagi untuk bermain, Suke?" tanya seorang lagi pemuda yang berambut merah dan mempunyai warna mata cokelat madu. Akasuna Sasori.

"Siapa bilang? Kalian seperti tak tahu Sasuke saja. Mendokusai" ucap seorang pemuda lagi yang berambut nanas. Nara Shikamaru.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

Sekarang ini mereka berada dikantin untuk makan siang. Mereka ber empat adalah teman dari kecil jadi tak heran jika mereka sangat akrab satu sama lain.

"Hai Sasuke-kun.." sapa seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata. Gadis itu mendekati mereka ber empat, Sasuke menoleh dan melihat gadis itu dengan pandangan datar.

"Apakah, kau mau kencan denganku malam ini?" tanya gadis mulai menggoda Sasuke. Sedangkan

"Terimalah Sasuke, kau ingat jika hari ini kita akan ke club?" ucap Sasori menyeringai dalam hati.

"ck." Sasuke berdecak pelan lalu ia menatap gadis beranbut merah itu. Menatapnya dari bawah ke atas lalu medegus. "hn, baiklah aku terima tawaranmu itu. Karin, tapi kau jangan menyesal." ucap Sasuke menyeringai.

Karin tersenyum sinis lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sasuke. "Aku tak akan pernah menyesal karena ini lah yang ku inginkan." ucapnya pelan. Ia menarik wajahnya dari telinga Sasuke dan tersenyum sinis.

"Siapkan dirimu untuk nanti malam Sasuke, karena aku... aku akan memuaskanmu." ucap Karin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu berlalu pergi.

"Wow, berani juga gadis itu." seringai milik Sasori pun mengembang.

"Siapkan stamina mu Sasuke untuk nanti malam." tambah Sasori.

"Heh, untuk apa menyiapkan stamina. Dua jari sudah cukup." ucap Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan kedua jarinya, jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Membuat keempat temannya menyeringai iblis.

"Sepertinya nanti malam akan menyenangkan..." ucap Neji.

"Yeah," ucap Sasori menyetujui perkataan Neji.

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

****LIFE****

**pair:**

**SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, dll (yang lain nyusul)**

**Rated : T semi M**

**(BL)**

**_CHAP 1_**

"Jadi Naruto, disini adalah kamar mu." ucap Itachi. Sekarang ini mereka bertiga (Itachi, Konan, dan Naruto) sedang berada di mansion keluarga Uchiha tepatnya di sebuah kamar yang akan ditinggali Naruto. Yah, mulai detik ini sampai entah kapan itu Naruto akan menjadi butler Sasuke.

"Ah, arigatou Itachi-sama." ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Tak perlu memanggilku dengan begitu, cukup Ita-nii saja." ucap Itachi datar.

"Ah, oh baiklah." ucap Naruto lagi. Sedangkan Konan hanya mendengus pelan.

"hmm, Ita-nii. Boleh aku pulang ke kos-kosan ku dulu? Aku ingin mengambil barang-barang ku yang masih tertinggal disana." tanya Naruto pelan.

"Hn." jawab Itachi dingin.

"Cih, hey Itachi bisakah kau berbicara sedikit lembut? Kau membuat bocah ini takut." ucap Konan ketus.

"Hah, baiklah." ucap Itachi menghela napas panjang.

"Ohya Naru-chan, ayo kita ke kos-kosan mu. Aku akan membantu membawa barang-barang mu." ucap Konan riang melupakan nada ketus yang ia gunakan saat berbicara dengan Itachi tadi.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Sedangkan Itachi, ia hanya cuek bebek saja.

~DAISUKE~

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.30 dan bel tanda pelajaran telah usai pun sudah berkumandang beberapa detik yang lalu. Namun, beberapa murid masih merasa enggan untuk pulang. Salah satu contohnya adalah Sasuke dan ke-3 temannya (Neji, Sasori, dan Shikamaru). Ke-4 pemuda itu sedang berkumpul diparkiran menunggu seseorang.

"Cih, sampai sekarang aku masih bingung dengan wanita." ucap Sasori ketus.

"Hm, wanita itu sulit untuk dimengerti." timpal Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya.

"Terserah." ucap Neji yang ikut-ikutan menimpali. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam, dalam hati ia menggurutu.

"Maaf, terlambat." teriak seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata.

ke-4 pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati Karin yang eerr dandanannya yang WOW sungguh menor.

"Wow, sepertinya ia mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik." ucap Sasori, pemuda berambut merah itu menatap Karin dari bawah ke atas.

"Tentu saja, gadis itu kan ingin 'MEMUASKAN' seorang UCHIHA SASUKE." ucap Shikamaru dengan nada mencemooh sambil menekankan kata MEMUASKAN dan UCHIHA SASUKE.

"Baiklah, ayo." ucap Karin saat sudah ikut bergabung bersama ke-4 pemuda itu.

Tanpa basa basi lagi Sasuke langsung masuk kemobilnya, diikuti Karin yang juga masuk ke mobilnya. Sedangkan ke-3 temannya masuk ke mobil yang mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning panjang yang dikucir tinggi dengan poni yang panjang menutupi mata kirinya dan tak lupa seragam sekolah yang masih melekat ditubuhnya itu berjalan pelan. Ia berjalan pelan menuju tempatnya bekerja, mata yang bewarna biru pudar itu dari tadi menatap kosong jalan yang ia lewati.

Menghela napas panjang iapun telah sampai di depan pintu tempatnya bekerja. Mengankat kepalanya lalu ia masuk di tempat itu.

Alunan musik dj pun langsung menyambut indra pendengarannya tak lupa bau rokok dan alkhohol yang sangat pekat itu juga langsung menyapa indra penciumannya.

PARADISE. Itulah nama tempat ini, Paradise adalah sebuah club yang sangat terkenal di Jepang. Tempat ini merupakan tempat yang cocok untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak baik, seperti SEX, minum-minuman keras, dll. Yah, dengan kata lain paradise adalah surganya untuk melakukan hala-hal yang tidak baik. Tempat ini buka dari jam setengah dua dan akan tutup pada jam 4 pagi.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu berhenti disalah satu pintu yang bercat cokelat. Sekali lagi menghela napas lalu langsung masuk kedalam.

"Ah, kau sudah datang Dei-chan." ucap sebuah suara perempuan.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Dei-chan itu langsung menoleh kesumber suara, dan ia menemukan seorang wanita berambut merah marun panjang.

"Hm, sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku dengan nama Dei-chan, Ryuu? Bukankah sudah akau katakan bahwa namaku adalah DEIDARA?" ucap pemuda pirang yang ternyata bernama Deidara itu dengan ketus.

"Ehehehe, mungkin sampai aku masih sanggup bernafas." ucap wanita yang bernama Ryuu itu. Deidara hanya memutar bola matanya bosan lalu meletakkan tas sekolahnya disebuah sofa.

"Hah, cepatlah ganti pakaianmu Dei. Para pelanggan pasti sudah menantimu." ucap Ryuu dengan sedikit menggoda.

"Cih," Deidara hanya sedikit mendecih lalu membuka jas sekolahannya, hingga ia hanya memakai celana panjang hitam sekolahannya dan kemeja putih. Lalu iapun langsung keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Ryuu.

"Hah~ anak itu..." ucap Ryuu sedikit mendesah.

.

.

.

"Hm, tempat ini masih ramai seperti biasanya." ucap Sasori saat memasuki club yang bernama paradise itu.

"Kalian carilah tempat duduk, aku akan memesankan minuman untuk kalian." ucap Neji lalu berjalan menuju meja bartender untuk memesan minuman untuk kawan-kawannya.

"Yeah, asal kau tak memberi obat perangsang pada kami semua." ucap Sasori ketus. Sasori masih ingat beberapa minggu yang lalu ia, Neji, dan Shikamaru datang ke club ini dan Neji juga menawarkan diri untuk memesankan minuman untuk mereka, Sasori sedikit bingung saat pemuda berambut bak iklan shampo itu baik hati, tapi ia acuhkan begitu saja toh ini kejadian yang langka bukan? Dan ternyata kebaikan neji itu mengundang petaka bagi mereka, pasalnya minuman yang Neji bawakan itu sudah dicampur obat perangsang. Yah, alhasil Sasori dan Shikamaru harus kepanasan. Dibalik wajah datar seorang Hyuuga Neji terdapat ribuan rencana jahil yang entah kenapa selalu berhasil membuahkan hasil.

"Hm, untuk saat ini aku tak akan menaruh obat perangsang di minuman kalian." ucap Neji kalem.

'Tapi nanti... mungkin pikiranku akan berubah' batin Neji tersenyum evil.

"Wine nya 2 botol, gelasnya 4." ucap Neji datar pada seorang pelayan disana. Sang pelayan pun mengangguk dan langsung mengambil pesanan yang disebutkan Neji.

Neji langsung membawa nampan -yang telah ia campur dengan sebuah serbuk- ke teman-temannya.

"Kau tidak meletakkan sesuatu pada minuman ini kan?" selidik Sasori, ia tidak mau kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu itu terulang kembali.

"Hm," ucap Neji cuek lalu pergi menuju bartender untuk memesan minumannya sendiri.

"Hah, Hyuuga itu... sampai kapan akan menyendiri seperti itu." ucap Sasori menuangkan sebotol wine ke gelasnya.

.

.

.

"Emmhh..." desah seorang pemuda pirang (Deidara) disela-sela ciuman panasnya bersama seorang laki-laki yang mungkin berumuran 27 tahunan.

"Kau sangat manis. Dei" ucap laki-laki itu saat melepaskan ciuman panasnya.

"..." Deidara hanya diam, tak mengrubis kata-kata laki-laki itu.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan di-"

"Maaf, tuan. Tapi pekerjaan saya hanya sebatas ciuman ini, saya tidak bisa melakukan lebih dari ciuman ini. Dan, saya yakin anda tahu hal itu." ucap Deidara pelan.

"Baiklah, ini upah untuk mu." ucap laki-laki itu sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang untuk Deidara. Setelah Deidara menerima uangnya laki-laki itu pun langsung pergi meninggalkan club paradise.

"..." Deidara hanya diam menatap 'upah'nya. Tatapannya kosong menerawang.

'Aku, lelah.' batinnya. Ia lelah, lelah akan semua ini. Sampai kapan ia kan bekerja seperti ini? Sampai kapan ia bisa bebas dari pekerjaan yang ia anggap kotor ini? Entah sampai kapan itu, hanya waktu yang akan menjawab.

"Hah~" menghela napas panjang lalu ia pun memasukkan uang-uang itu kekantong celananya dan langsung pergi mencari seseorang yang butuh 'pelayanan'nya.

"Hei pirang kesinilah. Temani paman." ucap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam itu memanggil Deidara.

Menghela napas panjang lagi lalu ia pun menghampiri laki-laki itu yang sedang menatapnya mesum.

"Dengan senang hati paman." ucapnya menggoda.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya bisa reader bayangkan sendiri.

.

.

.

"Aku pesan segelas air putih." ucap Neji dingin, lalu ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di bartender itu. Sang pelayan hanya mengangguk.

Neji meneguk air putih itu sampai habis. Lalu ia memandang pelayan bartender itu, sedikit mengerutkan dahi melihat pelayan yang satu ini berbeda dari yang lain.

"Hei, kau ternyata masih bocah ya?" ucap Neji dengan nada yang mencemooh.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bocah itu hah?! Umurku 15 tahun!" ucap pelayan itu sedikit menaikan volume suaranya, ia mendongak menatap Neji dengan tatapan tajam.

'Sepertinya menyenangkan jika menjahilinya sedikit.' batin Neji tersenyum evil.

"Sama saja, kau itu masih bocah. Dan belum pantas untuk bekerja ditempat ini." ucap Neji.

Sang pelayan itu hanya mendengus, mengambil sebuah gelas lalu mengelapnya.

"Sa-ba-ku-no-Gaa-ra." eja Neji saat melihat tag name yang melekat pada baju milik pelayan yang bernama Sabaku no Gaara itu.

"oh, jadi nama mu Sabaku no Gaara." ucap Neji lalu menatap gelasnya yang kosong. Sang pelayan yang bernama Sabaku no Gaara atau biasa dipanggil Gaara itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Kau sekolah dimana?" tanya Neji sambil meletakkan dagunya dimeja menatap wajah Gaara dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak penting mu itu?" tanya balik Gaara dengan nada dingin.

"Tentu saja harus." ucap Neji.

"Jika tak kau jawab aku akan mengadukannmu kepada pemilik club ini, bahwa pelayanan disini kurang memuaskan. Dan aku akan juga aku akan mengatakan jika kaulah yang-"

"Hah, stop. Baiklah, daripada aku mendengar omongan tidak pentingmu itu lebih baik aku menjawab pertanyaan mu tadi." potong Gaara sambil mendengus kasar.

"Baiklah." ucap Neji.

"Aku bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School International. Puas kau." ucap Gaara ketus.

"Ternyata kita satu sekolahan. Namun, kita beda umur." ucap Neji mencemooh.

"Aku yakin kau masih kelas satu." tambahnya.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya diam.

'Satu sekolah' batin Gaara. 'Aku.. satu sekolah dengan orang ini?' batinnya lagi. 'Bagaimana kalau... Nee-san tau, aku bekerja disini?'

"Hey ke-"

"Jangan bilang ke orang-orang disekolahan jika aku bekerja disini." ucap Gaara, sekali lagi memotong ucapan Neji. Mata jade milik Gaara menatap kosong permukaan meja didepannya itu.

"..." Neji hanya diam menatap Gaara.

"Hm.. untuk apa aku mengatakan kepada mereka? Tidak ada untungnya bagiku." ucap Neji sambil menegakkan badannya.

"Iya, dan...terimakasih." ucap Gaara sambil sedikit tersenyum ke arah Neji.

Neji hanya mendengus kasar lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah meja teman-temannya -atau hanya Sasori saja- yang sedang minum.

"Wow, permainan akan segera dimulai." ucap Neji sambil tersenyum evil saat melihat Sasuke dan Karin mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi menuju kamar yang sudah disewa khusus oleh Sasuke.

"Permainan? Permainan apa?" tanya Gaara dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat.

"Sex. Sasuke akan bermain sedikit dengan Karin." ucap Neji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke dan Karin.

"Karin? Maksutmu temanmu akan-"

"Yeah, namun Sasuke bukanlah orang bejat. Ia hanya menggunakan jarinya saja." jelas Neji.

"Apa Karin yang kau maksut mempunya ciri-ciri berambut merah dan Berkacamata?" tanya Gaara. Sedangkan Neji hanya mengangguk.

"Hah, akan ku berikan kau sedikit bocoran. Karin itu sudah tidak suci lagi lho, tak kusangka temanmu itu doyan dengan gadis itu." ucap Gaara dengan nada mencemooh.

"Apa?! Darimana kau tahu?" ucap Neji sambil berbalik menghadap Gaara yang tengah tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku tahu karena dia adalah salah satu wanita penghibur disini. Aku baru bekerja disini baru tiga hari. Aku diceritakan oleh Ryuu-nee jika Karin sudah bekerja di club ini selama satu tahun. Dan banyak juga yang sudah 'bermalam dengannya'. Dari tua, muda, lajang, sampai orang yang sudah menikah. Yah, selama satu tahun itu juga para 'client' nya juga memakai pengaman ditambah Karin yang tidak pernah lupa untuk meminum pil pencegah kehamilan." jelas Gaara tenang.

"Aku tidak percaya ini." ucap Neji, ia diam sesaat lalu seringai kejahilan muncul.

"Aku akan mengatakan ini pada Sasuke. Aku juga akn memberimu sedikit bocoran, Sasuke itu tidak suka barang atau mainan yang 'bekas'." ucap Neji sambil mengambil smartphonenya yang ada dikantong celananya dan mulai mengetik beberapa kalimat yang akan ia kirim untuk Sasuke.

"Jika temanmu itu tahu jika Karin sudah tidak 'baru' lagi maka apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Gaara.

"Hm, kau akan tahu nanti." ucap Nejitersenyum penuh arti.

"Terserah kau lahh. Tapi jangan pernah menyangkutkanku jika ada sesuatu terjadi." ucap Gaara dingin.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan melibatkanmu jika ada sesuatu terjadi. Ini." ucap Neji sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Gaara.

"Dan ini..."

Cup

"...adalah tips untukmu." ucap Neji saat selesai mencium Gaara tepat di pipi kanannya.

"Baiklah aku pergi, jaa~." ucap Neji lalu melenggang pergi.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya diam tangan kanannya menyentuh tempat dimana mendaratnya bibir Neji tadi. Gaara mencoba menahan amarahnya sambil mengusap kasar pipinya.

"Dasar senpai mesum, eh namanya tadi siapa? Ah, apa peduliku?"

_#dikamar mandi_

"NEJI SIALAN, APA YANG KAU MASUKKAN DIMINUMAN KU HEH!" teriak Sasori geram, pasalnya dari tadi setelah meminum minuman yang diberi oleh Neji lima menit yang lalu ia harus bolak balik ke kamar mandi karena perutnya terasa mulas.

T.B.C

Balasan review:

shiroi.144 : iyha, ini sudah lanjut. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan :)

wirt : Ehehe, sebenarnya nggak nakal banget :D. Iyhae, ini udah di next. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan :)

onyx sky : ini sudah lanjt. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan.

shiroi.144 : ehehe, ini sudah lanjut~. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan :)

xxxSN : ini sudah di usahakan buat cepet update nya :3. hmm, word nya kira2 sudah panjang apa belum ya?

Anda penasaran saya juga, hehehe.. ini sudah lanjut~ semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan :)

onyx sky : iyha~ ini sudah lanjut~ sudah di usahakan untuk update cepet :3 semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan :)

okeeeyyy ~ udah selesai balas reviewnya. Dikit curhat nggak apa2 kan?

Gomen, judulnya Dai rubah ,

Ide awalnya Dai ngilang begitu saja minna-san. Gomen ya...

Chap ini sungguh ancur ya minna-san, hueeee gomennn...

Ohya, saya juga agak kaget campur senang karena review, favor, sama follow yang readers berikan... sekali lagi sankyuu~ minna san.

Satu nasehat Dai. Walau ending Naruto tidak memuaskan, namun tetap lah menerima dengan hati yang ikhlas. Kita bisa membuat ending sendiri kok, dimana di dunia nyata SasuNaru tidak bisa menyatu maka didunia Fanfiksi inilah kita bisa menyatukan mereka.

Dimana sesuatu yang tidak 'mungkin' terjadi dikehidupan nyata, maka disinilah kita bisa 'memungkinkan' sesuatu itu. #apaan?

Yah, intinya terima apa adanya ending Naruto lahh... yah, walau rasanya nggak terima tapi... harus diterimakan, toh masashi kishimoto kan bukan seorang fujo atau fuda seperti kita.

Okeyy~ cukup sekian...

sankyuu~ ^-^

Sankyuu buat yang udah baca, review, favor, follow. Sankyuu juga untuk silent readers


	3. Chapter 3

**LIFE**

**pair:**

**SasuNaru, ItaKyuu**

**Rated : T semi M**

**(BL)**

**_CHAP 2_**

"Ck, sial." berdecak sebal, seorang pemuda berambut mirip pantat ayam itu pun langsung memasukkan smartphone nya setelah mendapatkan pesan dari temannya.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut merah itu sambil melingkarkan tangannya keleher seorang pemuda -berambut pantat ayam- yang dipanggil Sasuke itu.

Dengan kasarnya Sasuke menghempaskan tangan perempuan yang sedang melingkar dilehernya itu.

"Aku muak dengan mu Karin. Kau tau? Aku paling benci dengan barang 'bekas'. " ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang dingin.

"A-apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?" ucap perempuan yang dipanggil Karin itu sambil melangkah mundur.

"Cih." mendecih pelan Sasuke pun menatap tajam Karin.

"Jangan coba-coba mendekati ku lagi. Aku sangat muak dengan mu. Jika kau mendekatiku maka... aku tak akan segan-segan menghancurkanmu." ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengancam lalu ia keluar dari kamar itu.

Sedangkan Karin hanya menatap kosong Sasuke dengan tubuh yang sudah jatuh ke lantai.

.

.

.

"Sial awas saja si Neji itu." ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja keluar dari toilet.

"Sudah berapa kali kau keluar masuk ke toilet heh?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya seperti nanas -Shikamaru- itu kepada seorang pemuda berambut merah -Sasori-.

"Cih." berdecih pelan Sasori pun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya kesofa yang diduduki oleh Shikamaru itu.

"Kau tau jika si Neji itu memiliki sifat jahil dari lahir. Dan kau sudah masuk keperangkapnya beruang kali, setidaknya kau harus hati-hati dengannya." ucap Shikamaru dengan nada yang santai.

"Cih. Jangan sok menasehatiku Shika, seperti kau tidak pernah masuk keperangkapnya saja." ucap Sasori dengan nada yang mengejek.

"Aku masuk keperangkapnya hanya satu dua kali. Tidak seperti dirimu yang keseringan masuk keperangkapnya. Tuan muda Sasori." ucap Shikamaru santai.

"Cih." Sasori hanya mendecih pelan lalu membuka layar pengunci smart phonenya.

"Sudah selesai bermainnya heh." ucap Shikamaru saat seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Sasori.

"Aku tidak akan pernah sudi bermain dengan wanita jalang itu lagi." ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Sas -atau bisa kita panggil dengan Sasuke- itu dengan dingin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari smart phonenya.

"Jadi kalian belum tahu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Tahu apa?" kini giliran Shikamaru yang bertanya.

"Tanya saja pada Neji." ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar handphonenya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Lebih baik aku tidak pernah tahu penyebab kau tidak jadi bermain dengan Karin daripada aku harus bertanya pada si iklan shampo itu." ucap Sasori sarkatis.

"Sepertinya kau sedang kesal dengan Neji." ucap Sasuke tetap menyeringai.

"Yeah, memang aku sedang kesal dengan si iklan shampo itu. Bayangkan saja. Gara-gara meminum minuman yang tadi ia bawakan, aku harus bolak-balik ke toilet." ucap Sasori sambil mendengus kasar.

Sasuke yang mendengar hanya tersenyum miring. Lalu ia beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Pulang."

"Cepat amat, kau tak ingin minum dulu?" sekarang giliran Sasori yang bertanya.

"Aku tidak nafsu, aku ingin langsung pulang." ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan pergi.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu? Tidak biasanya ia pulang cepat." tanya Sasori kepada Shikamaru.

"Mungkin otaknya konslet." jawab Shikamaru dengan santainya.

~DAISUKE~

"Arigatou, Konan-nee." ucap seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang itu sambil membungkukkan badannya kepada seorang perempuan berambut biru pendek yang ia panggil dengan Konan-nee.

"Ah, itu tak masalah Naru-chan." ucap seorang perempuan yang dipanggil Konan-nee itu dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

Sedangkan Naru-chan -atau Naruto- hanya mengangguk.

Naruto berterimakasih karena Konan mau menemaninya mengambil barang-barang yang ada dikos-kosannya dan Konan juga mau membantunya menata barang-barangnya. Sungguh baikkan gadis berambut biru itu?

"Hn, sudah selesai menata barang-barangnya?" tanya sebuah suara dari arah pintu. Sontak membat Konan dan Naruto menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang dikucir tak lupa sepasang garis keriput melekat diwajah tampannya.

"Menurutmu? Hey, kenapa kau tak kembali ke kantor sekarang? UCHIHA ITACHI?" tanya Konan dengan nada dingin dan tak lupa ia juga memberi 'sedikit' penekanan pada kata UCHIHA dan ITACHI.

"Hn. Aku terlalu malas untuk datang kekantor lagi." ucap laki-laki yang dipanggil Uchiha Itachi itu dengan nada yang dingin.

"Terserah kau lahh." ucap Konan cuek.

"Hn. Naru apa kau bisa memasak?" tanya Itachi.

"Bisa." jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, pekerjaan mu bukan hanya menjadi butler Sasuke tapi kau juga harus memasak untuk aku dan Sasuke." ucap Itachi datar.

"Baik!"

.

.

.

"Naru kau tampan seperti biasanya. Wanita mana yang tak akan terpesona dengan mu?" ucap Naruto bermonolog ria, oh jangan lupakan cengiran lebarnya itu.

Sekarang ini Naruto sedang memakai baju khas pelayan lengkap dengan sepatu kets hitam, dan sarung tangan. Kalau dilihat-lihat lagi penampilan Naruto ini tidak membuatnya tampan melainkan manis.

Naruto masih menatap pantulan dirinya, namun tatapannya berbeda. Tatapannya terlihat...kosong.

"_Aku membencimu."_

degh

Mata Naruto langsung terbelalak ketika salah satu suara menggema dipikirannya. Kedua tangannya mengapal erat, airmatanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya siap untuk keluar kapan saja.

Bruk!

Karena tidak kuat menompang tubuhnya lebih lama lagi akhirnya Naruto pun jatuh kelantai. Airmatanya juga sudah turun, pelan namun pasti. Tatapannya kosong menerawang.

"_Ini adalah kejadian yang akan terasa sakit setiap kau mengingatnya, namun sulit untuk kau lupakan."_

Lagi dan lagi, suara itu kembali memenuhi pikiran Naruto. Membuat airmatanya mengalir tambah deras.

Naruto mengarahkan tangan kanannya menuju mulutnya. Membekap mulutnya untuk meredam suaranya yang mungkin akan keluar.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Naru, apa kau didalam? Sasuke sudah pulang, sebaiknya kau memperkenalkan dirimu padanya." sebuah suara dibalik pintu kamar Naruto. Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakak Sasuke Uchiha Itachi.

Mau tidak mau Naruto pun menghapus air matanya.

"B-baiklah!" teriak Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Hn. Kau langsung kekamar Sasuke saja." ucap Itachi datar.

"I-iya!"

~DAISUKE~

"Terima kasih. Lain kali datang lagi ya!" seru seorang pelayan toko bunga itu dengan ceria. Pelayan itu berambut cokelat dan matanya pun juga berwarna cokelat, tak lupa sepasang segitiga terbalik yang melekat di masing-masing pipinya mempermanis penampilanya.

"Sudah berapa banyak bunga yang sudah laku terjual? Kiba?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat itu kepada pelayan yang ia panggil kiba itu.

"Ahh, sudah banyak Ino." ucap pelayan yang dipanggil Kiba -Inuzuka Kiba-.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu sebuah bonus." ucap Ino -Yamanaka Ino- sambil tersenyum -menyeringai-.

"Bonus ap-"

Chuu~

Sebuah ciuman pun mendarat mulus di bibir Kiba. Yah, diBIBIR. Tepat diBIBIR Kiba.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung selama tiga menit. Hanya ciuman biasa, bukan ciuman panas.

"..." setelah menyudahi ciuman itu Kiba hanya diam mematung.

"Tak perlu kaget begitu. Bukankah kita ini sepasang kekasih? Dan sebentar lagi akan bertunangan? Lalu menikah." ucap Ino santai.

"E-eh. Oh, iya ya. Ehehe." ucap Kiba gugup sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gagal lalu tersenyum canggung.

"Hah~ kau ini. Ya sudahlah, aku mau mengantarkan beberapa pesanan bunga dulu. Jaa~" ucap Ino lalu pergi.

"Iya! hati-hati dijalan." ucap Kiba yang sudah tidak gugup lagi.

"Sepasang kekasih ya?" ucap Kiba kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak yakin semua ini akan berjalan dengan lancar." ucapnya lagi sambil menghela napas panjang.

~DAISUKE~

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Sebuah ketukan menggema disebuah kamar milik Sasuke. Sehingga membuat si pemilik kamar menoleh ke pintu kamarnya dan mendengus kesal.

"Hn. Masuk." ucapnya cuek.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar Sasuke pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan memakai pakaian pelayan lengkap.

"Uh-oh-hai. Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu~ yoroshiku ne." ucap pemuda yang ternyata Naruto itu dengan sedikit gemetar tak lupa pemuda pirang itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Cih, dasar DOBE." ucap Sasuke dingin sambil menekankan kata DOBE.

"Hah, dobe? Anu, namaku bukan dobe tapi Naruto. Uzu-"

"Siapa yang bertanya namamu heh? Memangnya, aku tadi menyuruhmu untuk memperkenalkan dirimu? Tidak kan? Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk masuk itu saja kan?." ucap Sasuke dingin.

"..." Naruto hanya menatap dingin Sasuke. _'Ini anak songong amat'_ batinnya kesal.

Sauke menatap Naruto dari bawah keatas. Lalu menyeringai setan.

"Dasar baka aniki. Bisa-bisanya ia memperkerjakan seorang butler bodoh sepertimu." ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau! dasar kau TEME! berani-beraninya kau mengatakan jika aku ini bodoh! Setidaknya jagalah bicaramu! Aku ini lebih tua darimu, walau aku seorang butler sekaligus! Tapi setidaknya sopanlah sedikit kepada ku!" ucap Naruto dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu sambil menerjang Sasuke.

Dan...

Brukk!

Naruto mencengkram kerah baju seragam milik Sasuke sambil menatap tajam mata onyx milik Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang datar Naruto.

"Ternyata kau bukan hanya DOBE tapi kau juga seorang yang EMOSIONAL." ucap Sasuke dingin sambil menekankan kata DOBE dan EMOSIONAL.

"Kau! Kenapa kau sangat semenyebalkan ini heh?" ucap -teriak- Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua mata onyx milik Sasuke.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Sasuke tajam, setajam-tajamnya.

"Menyingkir dari atasku sekarang juga, dasar dobe." ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Cih. Dasar teme." ucap Naruto sambil menyingkir dari tubuh Sasuke. Lalu pergi keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Kenapa baka aniki memperkerjakan orang seperti dia?" ucap Sasuke sambil mendengus kasar lalu masuk kekamar mandinya.

~DAISUKE~

Hari sudah menjelang malam dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh, maka waktunya makan malam.

Sasuke pun berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju ruang makan.

Dan sampainya ia disana ia menemukan anikinya yang sudah duduk manis diruang makan. Disana juga sudah tersaji cukup banyak makanan yang bermacam-macam.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya yang berbalut sandal rumah itu dengan santai.

Krekk

Memilih salah satu tempat duduk yang ada ruang makan itu lalu menariknya dan duduk dengan tenang.

"Apakah si dobe itu yang memasak semua ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dobe? Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Hn."

Dan dimulailah makan malam itu dengan tenang dan diam.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, aku tahu keputusan ini tak akan kau tanggapi dengan baik. Tapi, aku tak peduli akan hal itu." ucap Itachi setelah makan malam yang mereka laksanakan telah selesai.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan cuek.

Menghela napas panjang lalu ia menatap adik semata wayangnya itu dengan pandangan dingin.

"Mulai saat ini semua fasilitasmu ku cabut. Yang tersisa hanyalah smartphone mu itu dan komputer yang ada dikamarmu itu. Aku sudah mencarikan mu supir pribadi maka kemana-mana kau akan diantarkan oleh supir pribadi itu. Uang sakumu juga akan ku jatah per minggu. Jika kau ingin membeli apa-apa, kau harus laporan kepadaku dulu. Dan satu lagi, Naruto akan ikut kesekolah mu." ucap Itachi dingin tanpa memikirkan raut muka Sasuke yang berubah horror.

"Apa maksud ucapan mu itu." tanya Sasuke.

"Aku yakin otakmu itu belum tertukar dengan otak ayam. Sasuke." jawab Itachi dingin.

Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi, sedangkan Itachi tak merasa takut ditatap tajam oleh adiknya itu. Ia pun membalas tatapan dari adiknya itu.

" Kau?! Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?!" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Karena aku ingin mengurangi 'sedikit' hobi SEX mu itu." jawab Itachi dingin sambil menekankan kata SEX.

"Dan jika aku mendapat laporan kalau Naruto kau apa-apa kan dalam detik it juga aku akan menjebloskanmu ke ASRAMA 'itu' lagi." tambah Itachi dingin dambil menekankan kata ASRAMA.

"Cih." mendecih pelan Sasuke pun langsung pergi dari ruang makan itu.

Terkadang author bingung, dengan jalan pikiran tidak dari dulu saja si Itachi mengancam Sasuke? dan semua fasilitasnya dicabut? Hah, tapi ya sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Oke lanjut~

"Naruto!" panggil Itachi.

"Eh, ah iya sebentar Ita-nii." seru Naruto dari dapur.

"Ada apa, Ita-nii?" tanya Naruto saat sudah berhadapan langsung dengan Itachi.

Itachi menatap Naruto dalam diam.

Degh.

Naruto tersentak menatap sorot mata milik Itachi. Sorot mata yang menampakkan kekecewaan, penyesalan, dan amarah.

"Ita-nii... ada apa dengan Ita-nii?"

"Naruto, walau kita baru mengenal tapi aku yakin kau adalah orang yang baik dan jujur. Maka dari itu aku mohon padamu... tolong kembalikan dan pulihkan Sasuke seperti dulu." ucap Itachi.

"Baiklah. Ita-nii." ucap Naruto, lama kelamaan ia tak tega juga melihat Itachi yang seperti itu.

'Memangnya si teme itu sakit apa?' batin Naruto. Oh, ternyata Naruto belum tahu jika Sasuke itu menyukai hubungan SEX. Ish,ish,ish kasian sekali kau ini Naruto.

"Aku akan menceritakan masa lalu Sasuke. Duduklah." ucap Itachi menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk.

~DAISUKE~

Pagi pun akhirnya datang. Pagi ini sangat cerah nan indah. Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya.

Seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker dengan model rambut seperti pantat ayam itu hanya mentap tajam pantulan dirinya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Sepertinya ia sedang kesal -atau menahan amarahnya?- kepada seseorang. Dan orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Itachi kakaknya sendiri.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Itulah nama yang tercetak di tag name seragam sekolahannya.

Menghela napas, Sasuke pun langsung melangkah keluar dari kamarnya tak lupa dengan membawa tas biru dongkernya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kaki yang berbalut sepatu scats setinggi mata kaki itu menuruni anak-anak tangga menuju ruang makan.

Krekk

Memilih salah satu tempat duduk yang ada ruang makan itu lalu menariknya dan duduk dengan tenang, walau sebenarnya hatinya 'sedikit' dongkol dengan sang kakak.

Itachi melipat koran paginya dan melirik sekilas Sasuke lalu menyesap sedikit kopi paginya.

.

.

.

"Kami berangkat dulu Ita-nii." pamit Naruto saat sesi sarapan pagi sudah selesai.

"Hn. Hati-hati." ucap Itachi dingin.

Naruto tersenyum lalu berjalan pergi menyusul Sasuke yang sudah meninggalkannya.

Naruto memang akan ikut Sasuke sekolah. Tapi, bukan berarti dia juga akan menimba ilmu di sekolahan Sasuke. Oh tidak perlu repot-repot. Baginya sekolah selama 12 tahun itu sudah cukup.

~DAISUKE~

Brakkk'

Suara pintu yang dibuka secara kasar itu menggema disebuah ruangan.

"Tidak bisakah kau membukanya secara pelan dan halus, Kyuu?" ucap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dengan nada yang ketus tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop yang didepannya.

Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil Kyuu itu hanya mendengus kasar dan langsung membanting tubuhnya ke sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

Sang pemuda berambut hitam panjang -atau bisa kita memanggilnya dengan Uchiha Itachi- itu melirik sekilas jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergegelangan tangan kirinya.

"Kenapa jam segini kau sudah pulang Kyuu?" tanya Itachi dingin.

Sedangkan seorang pemuda yang dipanggil Kyuu -atau kita bisa memanggilnya dengan Namikaze Kyuubi- hanya melirik Itachi dengan pandangan bosan.

"Aku malas keriput, kau tahu mata kuliahku hari ini sangat membosankan." ucap Kyuubi sambil membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Begini lebih menyenangkan." ucapnya sambil mencoba menutup kedua matanya.

"Bibi Kushina pasti akan marah padamu Kyuu." ucap Itachi menatap Kyuubi yang sedang tidur disofa.

"Asalkan kau menutup mulutmu itu, semuanya akan beres." ucap Kyuubi dingin.

"Terserah." ucap Itachi lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya kelaptop.

"Hey kriput, kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum punya pacar?" tanya Kyuubi sambil membuka kedua kelopak matanya hingga memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata yang bewarna merah cerah.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Kyuu?"

"Iya keriput, tapi tidak mungkin alasannya hanya karena prinsip konyolmu itu... kau tahu, perusahaan tou-san mu sudah dikenal dimana-mana. Setidaknya carilah pasangan hidup keriput, agar para fans mu itu tidak mengganggu mu atau mengejarmu lagi." ucap Kyuubi pelan.

"Kau sakit apa Kyuu? Apa kau salah makan sesuatu? Atau kepala mu terbentur sesuatu? Tak biasanya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu." ucap Itachi sedikit bingung dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Kyuubi tadi, pasalnya Kyuubi tidak pernah memperdulikan seseorang atau dengan kata lain cuek.

"Kau ini! Bukankah itu bagus jika aku peduli padamu?! Kau itu beruntung karena kali ini aku bisa 'sedikit' peduli padamu." ucap Kyuubi sinis sambil menatap tajam Itachi.

"Hn, terserah." ucap Itachi cuek.

"Hey keriput apakah ada orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Kyuubi lagi.

"Hn, ada. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Siapa?"

"Haruskah aku menjawab semua pertanyaan yang kau lontarkan Kyuu?" ucap Itachi dingin.

"Terserah, tapi jika ada sessorang yang sukai. Ungkapkan lah." ucap Kuubi.

"..." Itachi hnya diam, pandangannya tetap mengarah ke layar laptopny namun, pikirannya pergi kemana-mana.

"Baiklah, aku tidur." ucap Kyuubi lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Hah~" menghela napas panjang lalu Itachi mulai berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya.

Setengah jam sudah berlalu dan kini yang terdengar hanyalah dengkuran halus milik Kyuubi -yang bisa kita pastikan jika pemuda itu sudah terlelap dialam mimpinya- dan suara keyboard yang ditekan secara brgantian.

"Sepertinya rubah itu sudah tidur." ucap Itachi pelan. Lalu ia berjalan menuju salah satu almari yang ada diruangannya. Membuka almari tersebut dan mengeluarkan sebuah selimut yang bewarna orangye yang bergambar seekor chibi rubah yang lucu.

Itachi menyelimuti Kyuubi dengan hati-hati. Lalu ia berjongkok menatap wajah polos Kyuubi.

Cup.

Mengecup pelan dahi milik Kyubi dengan singkat.

"Yeah, sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan itu ada benarnya juga Kyuu. Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti saran mu itu. Aku akan mengungkapkan perasaan ku malam ini." ucap Itachi pelan lalu mengetikkan beberapa kalimat di smart phonenya. Setelah selesai ia pun menge _send _nya ke seseorang.

"Kau memang seorang adik yang baik Kyuu." ucp Itachi sedikit menarik bibirnya.

T.B.C

**Balasan review:**

onyx sky: iyha ini sudah lanjut... ini udah ketemu :D. Ini sudah di panjangin kok :D semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan ya :)

xxxSN: waduhh chap kemarin masih kurang panjang, gomen kalau gitu? Chap ini masih kurang panjang belum? Semoga sudah ya, wkwkwk :D. Iyha ini udah lanjut, semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan ya :)

guest: ini udah lanjut... semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan ya :)

rikarika: iyha... ini udah ketemu sayang~. Aduh, pendek? Gomen ya... ini dah dipanjangin... semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan ya :)

**#CURHAT dikitlahh**

Gomen, update nya lama padahal sudah libur sekolah ,

Ehehehe, sekarang ini Dai sedang tidak di kota kelahiran Dai sendiri minna-san. Dai sekarang sedang liburan dirumahnya kakak-kakak Dai alias dikota lain. Dan juga selama liburan ini Dai juga bakalan diajak pergi, mengunjungi tempat wisata gitu lahh. Terus kalau mau baca fic itu lewat hp Dai minna-san. Jadi mohon dimaklumi ya minna-san.

Chap ini sungguh ancur ya minna-san, hueeee gomennn...

Otak Dai lagi lelah, jadi dibuat asal-asalan kayak gini. Sekali lagi gomen kalau mengecewakan ya...

Gomen juga kalau banyak typo nya...

Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan ya :)

akhir kata...

Jaa, matta ne :3


End file.
